freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Moonareon/Five Nights at Freddy's: Changing the Story
Este es mi fan-fic para el concurso. Y les advierto a mi competencia, que me cansé del segundo lugar! Informo que en cierta(s) partes verán letras borradas (lo intenté arreglar), pero tengo un error pesadísimo. Bien, aquí comienza mi fan-fic, y espero que lo disfruten ^-^ Introduzco a los animatrónicos y personajes: Del lado de la pizzería: 1- Freddy Fazbear 2- Bonnie 3- Chica 4- Foxy 5- Golden Freddy Y los emblemáticos antagonistas: 1- Mangle (tiene un rol como animatrónico de la pizzería) 2- Springtrap 3- Nightmare 4- Circus Baby 5- Ennard 6- Lefty Comienza la historia! Año 2017... Scraptrap: Esto iba a suceder! Lo sabía! Te odio, Henry! Te odio! Te ODIO! Scraptrap mira hacia un póster del mismísimo y primer Freddy Fazbear y lo arranca, lo toca y este desprende una luz misteriosa... Scraptrap: Es hora de cambiar la historia. /·$P%hs/& Año 1987... Springtrap: Mmm, así me veo mejor que antes. Ahora, llegó el momento de que la historia cambie, y el futuro sea modificado. Henry, voy a por tí. Mientras... "Hola! Crees que has comido las mejores pizzas? Pues no, si no has venido a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Un lugar mágico donde vendemos las mejores pizzas y por supuesto, los niños pueden disfrutar de una fiesta como nunca la han tenido! Tenemos a nuestros animatrónicos Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, pero esta vez, están re-modelados! Vengan a disfrutar en familia!" '' Springtrap: Las cosas no han cambiado tanto... por el momento... En este momento, Henry se encuentra en su casa, no trabaja hoy. Pero si él no viene a por mí, iré yo a por él... Esos niños... tan felices... disfrutando de su miserable vida... Henry debe esperar... ¡DESPÍDANSE, NIÑOS! Springtrap entra a la pizzería, grita, y toma a un niño por su cuello... Madre del niño: No! Ven aquí! Hijooo! Springtrap se lleva al niño... Springtrap: Di adiós! Springtrap mata al niño arrancándole la piel con los dientes y este niño se convierte en Freddy... Se alborota toda la pizzería, las puertas están cerradas, y Springtrap se lleva a más niños para matarlos... Finalmente, se abren las puertas y las madres buscan a sus hijos, y se van todas llorando cuando pudieron... Springtrap: Ahora, me queda traer a los demás. )%$HFK= Baby: Padre? Lefty: Eres tú de nuevo? Cómo es que estamos aquí? Ennard: Maldito seas, has sido tú? Nos lo pagarás! Nightmare: Conseguiste la forma de traer a la vida a las pesadillas? Entonces, estoy aquí en metal y endohueso. Springtrap: Soy intocable, no pueden hacerme nada, podría desaparecerlos eternamente con solo esto. Ahora, vamos a comenzar a traer a más víctimas. Una semana después, los niños que fueron a la pizzería conocieron a Baby, Lefty y Ennard (a Nightmare lo dejaron en Partes & Servicio), y los trabajadores tomaron nota de su comportamiento... ''"Se solicita un guardia de seguridad para el turno nocturno en el local Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Consiste en estar desde las 12:00 AM hasta las 6:00 AM vigilando el local con nuestras cámaras de seguridad. Además de que nuestra tecnología ha avanzado tanto, que además de puertas, hemos incorporado proyectores holográficos en 3D en las habitaciones, para ahuyentar a los ladrones. Le dejamos en la oficina una deliciosa comida y una pequeña máscara de nuestro animatrónico principal para tenerla de recuerdo. Si se siente inseguro, ¡tranquilo! Tiene como compañía a nuestros animatrónicos, quienes con su escáner facial pueden ayudarlo a capturar a los ladrones que intenten hacerse con la suya durante su trabajo. ¿A qué espera? ¡Su paga es de $300.65 cada 5 noches! ¡Contáctenos!" '' ''Mike Schmidt: Debo mantener a mi familia, y este es el único trabajo con el que puedo lograrlo. Entonces... Mike Schmidt: Vengo aquí por el trabajo como guardia nocturno. Deimoss (¿?): Firme... este... contrato... para... aceptar... su... trabajo. Mike Schmidt: Okey. Deimoss: Su... turno... comienza... esta... noche... a... las... doce... AM. Mike Schmidt: Está bien. Estaré para entonces. Noche 1 - 12:00 AM *Ring* *Ring* Mike Schmidt: Diga? CT (Chico del Teléfono): Hola? Eres el nuevo guardia de seguridad? Bienvenido a tu nuevo trabajo en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, un mágico lugar donde la diversión en familia y la buena comida son nuestra prioridad. fui el guardia,ytúdebes vigr el movimiento de todo en esta pizzería. Parece fácil, no? Perder el tiempo para ganar 300 dólares? Déjame decirte que no, ya que hemos comprobado que los animatrónicos en cualquier momento actúan por cuenta propia, desde ese incidente del nuevo animatrónico, a veces la programación de la inteligencia artificial de los animatrónicos les suele dar igual y hacen cualquier cosa, en especial los nuevos, que no sabemos de dónde salieron, pero negocio es negocio, o eso dice el administrador. Bueno, en cualquier momento de la noche, los animatrónicos pueden moverse, pero no para ayudarte a atrapar a los ladrones, probablemente para atraparte a tí. Nada es como en los anuncios, esto es como Trivago. Ahora debo aconsejarte para que salgas vivo de esto. Bien, nuestras mascotas me-modeladas, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica y Foxy se moverán algo rápido. Bonnie puede venir por la izquierda, y Chica por la derecha. Si cierras la puerta que se encuentra en tu oficina, podrás evitar que ellos entren a tu oficina. También me he quejado de la poca ventilación y el escaso aire en la oficina, por lo que hemos instalado un conducto de ventilación en la oficina, para que puedas repirar sin problemas. Pero ten cuidado, Ennard, la cosa llena de cables, suele moverse por las ventilaciones. Si llega a la oficina a través de los conductos, cierra la compuerta del conducto, pero ten en cuenta que esto puede limitar el oxígeno que entra a tu oficina. Por cierto, la ventilación de tu oficina no tiene una luz, pero tienes cámaras de seguridad. Desde ellas, puedes cerrar las puertas de cada habitación, y sobre los proyectores holográficos 3D, puedes utilizarlos a tu favor para el animatrónico Baby. Ella vendrá a tu oficina, y no hay nada que la pare. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es cerrar la puerta que la acerque a tu oficina y usar el proyector para que vaya a la única sala a la que pueda y así hacerla retroceder. En cualquier momento, Mangle puede llegar a tu techo. Si la ves, apaga las luces de la oficina. Finalmente, esa cosa negra que está en Partes & Servicio. El odio se lo tiene a los humanos, pero siempre se le acerca a los animatrónicos. Ponte la máscara que te dijeron que está en tu oficina para que se vaya. Antes de irme, recuerda que usar las puertas y las cámaras consume energía (salvo la de la ventilación), así que úsala con cuidado, y más cuando la caja de música de Lefty se esté descargando. Pero con más que nada, ten cuidado con Foxy. Si ves a alguien corriendo MUY rápido por las cámaras, de color rojo y que su velocidad lo hace verse borroso, recuerda, no es Flash, es Foxy, y debes cerrar la puerta por la que escuches. Bueno, adiós. Mike pasó varias noches contra los animatrónicos, quienes nunca lo lograban capturar, pero justo al terminar su quinta noche... Springtrap: Mike... maldito seas! Parece que has sobrevivido a este pequeño juego. Al parecer no es tan fácil cambiar la historia. Ahora, desaparece! Fue encontrado el cadáver de Mike Schmidt al amanecer. Esto llevó a una investigación policiaca, donde fue encontrado que Springtrap contenía sangre, por lo cual, la pizzería tuvo que cerrar... Jefe de de la Pizzería: Por lo menos no le tuvimos que pagar. Baby: No has hecho lo que nos has prometido. Springtrap: No podemos ampliar nuestras víctimas, pero creo que con nosotros ya será suficiente. Ennard: Este sitio está cerrado, no lo podemos atrapar. Lefty: No te permitiré que vayas a por mi papi! Springtrap: En serio? Springtrap pulsa un botón de su controlador y a Lefty le brillan los ojos en rojo... Lefty: Vamos a por él. Ennard:Oigan, hay un televisor aquí, veamos la tele un rato y dejemos eso para después. Springtrap: Déjense de estupideces, esto es serio! Ennard: Eh! Van a abrir una atracción del horror! Springtrap: (No será... Fazbear Fright? No puedo permitir que abra, debo acabar con Henry antes de que esto abra o no tendremos nada que hacer.) Debemos escapar por los conductos de ventilación. Los animatrónicos originales los escuchaban todo el tiempo, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta... En casa de Henry... Henry: Qué divertido es este juego. (Para el que se lo pregunte, está jugando Five Nights at Baño's 2: La Venganza de Inodorr, fuera de broma, les recomiendo que lo descarguen, así que vayan a Game Jolt y descarguen FNaB2, en serio.) Springtrap: Henry, escucha! Estoy aquí de vuelta para acabar contigo! Henry: Hala, pero si es mi amigo, William Afton. Springtrap: Nadie me fastidia los planes ni me manda al infierno, así que ahora, ¡MUERE! Henry: Sé por qué haces esto. Querías cambiar la historia, verdad? Springtrap: Un momento, cómo lo sabes? Henry: Desde un lado tan brillante del cielo, se ve lo más oscuro del infierno. Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Así que estaba preparado. Henry presiona un botón que lo convierte en Nightmarionne... Springtrap: Qué clase de tecnología usas? Henry: La misma que usaste tú para cambiar la historia. Llegan los animatrónicos originales... Springtrap: No de nuevo! Nightmarionne: No puedes cambiar la historia, ni la vida, con solo una máquina. Si no tienes corazón, no puedes alcanzar nada en la vida (Moonareon -2019) Ahora, para los que me han ayudado y lo han necesitado, ustedes, pequeñas almas inocentes, tomen esto. Yo sí puedo cambiar la historia. Los animatrónicos se queman, y los niños reaparecen vivos. Baby y Ennard liberan sus almas, Nightmare desaparece, Lefty se quema y abraza a su padre y al resto de los niños, y Afton se desintegra por completo... Henry: Ahora, descansen en paz. Viejo amigo, tú nunca aprenderás. Por más que se te castigue. Henry rompe el póster... FIN Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido? Por cierto, mi madre me dice mucho la última frase que dijo Henry :u Y descarguen Five Nights at Baño's 2: La Venganza de Inodorr Categoría:Entradas